User talk:Atarashimono
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Death Note Sequel Fanons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidVegeta (talk) 09:25, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Links To make a link, you put brackets around the name of the page. So an example would be Death Note: Our Truths. Just like that for every page. -KidVegeta (talk) Re: Regarding Fanfiction.net You can post on both sites. -KidVegeta (talk) To add categories, go to the bottom of the page and click "add category". You can then type in categories from that point. Not sure what you mean about timelines, could you be more specific? -KidVegeta (talk) If you are having trouble adding categories, click "edit" and on the right side of the screen, below the "publish button" there is an area for categories. Simply type in the categories you wish to add into that field. The manga timeline uses the following code: 2001 Change the parameters of the final two entries (September 1, and "Naomi Misora enters the FBI") to produce your own timeline entries. For the shinigami and human templates, simply paste the following (for shinigami): Onto your page and fill out any and all fields you can. The template for humans is: -KidVegeta (talk) You can type in a new category just like an existing one. Alternatively, you can add them manually like so: Category:Category Name. Just put that at the bottom of your page, and it'll show up. -KidVegeta (talk) After the equals sign, just put: Imagename.jpg or Imagname.png, etc. -KidVegeta (talk) I have moved the page for you. -KidVegeta (talk) Hi, it's Ari, the one who doesn't know much about Shinigmis but decided to write a fic with Ryuk. Got a question for you if you have a minute.... Thanks in advance. :) Ari AriadneN (talk) 06:16, December 2, 2016 (UTC) My question was, can a Shinigami be banned from their realm for any amount of time for breaking a rule? Thanks, Ari AriadneN (talk) 15:26, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the info on that. Unfortunately that will screw nwith my story line. Oh well, must rethink! But as long as a human posesses a Shinigami's Death Note, thaat Shinigami has to stick close by that person, if I understand correctly. I might be able to work around that then. I probably have Ryuk's personality streched a bit, but then, in this story I'm putting him in a situation that I don't think he's ever been in on screen. I ad-libbed an idea in for a Shinigami punishment that he ended up on the receiving end of, so hopefully that isn't too far fetched. I went on the premise that if the Shinigami king has supernatural powers, and I would assume he does, he can pretty well do what he wants if he wants to discipline one of his subjects. I'll know more how the story will fold out once I get there. That's one thing I love about writing: I can start with the basic story idea and then as I write my mind decides to change it! :) And please pardon me if you see a lot of double letters where they shouldn't be here. My laptop does that. I go back and fix it when I see it, but I inevitably miss one here and there. Thanks again, Ari AriadneN (talk) 17:31, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Done. -KidVegeta (talk) You can post links to the templates. I'll take a look and see what I can do if you do. -KidVegeta (talk) Okay, so I've just imported the template to test it, and it doesn't work. This means that it's likely the template is getting assistance from the wiki's Common.js or some other MediaWiki page. You'll have to ask them, and once they give you the bit of coding that does it, I just tell me what it is so I can import it into this wiki's Common.js. -KidVegeta (talk) Everything Ms. Naudia (AriadneN) has written here needs to be deleted. She will no longer be writing her shiminigami nonsense. Thank you. AriadneN (talk) 18:08, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Okay, so here's what I think needs to be done. There likely is coding for how to make this template work that is put on wikia.css or one of the other mediawiki pages. If you can ask an admin on the wiki you got the template from what that coding is, I can put it on this wiki and the template should work. -KidVegeta (talk) I know that. I copied and pasted that template from the other wiki. -KidVegeta (talk) I would recommend doing so, but if the problem persists, you should contact wikia staff. -KidVegeta (talk)